European Union
The European Union is an economic and political coalition of 28 democratic member states located primarily in Europe. Homefront Timeline Europe has long maintained close military and economic ties with the United States, providing tremendous aid and support to the American-led conflicts in the Middle East. After the reunification of Korea under Kim Jong-un, Europe's influence and global economic status begins to gradually decline with the rise of the Greater Korean Republic. The U.S. was forced to withdraw the vast majority of its forces overseas to deal with mounting domestic issues, closing its essential military bases in Europe, Asia and the Middle East. In August 2015, Russia and Ukraine, two nations outside of the European Union, signed a "mutual interest pact" and cutting off all oil and natural gas trade with Western Europe, which American commentaries claimed will have brutal effects on Western Europe when winter comes. With the increasingly powerlessness of the United Nations against the Greater Korean Republic's harsh actions in East Asia and the apparent dissolution of NATO due to the crash of the American dollar, the European Union manages to survive but inevitably continues its steady decline alongside the U.S. and China. Many E.U. members are also likely to have supported the U.S.-backed Arab alliance in the devastating Oil Wars against Iran and its allies, likewise supporting America's efforts to condemn and sanction Korea diplomatically at the U.N., such as comprising the majority of the 45 other states voting against Korea's destruction of a Japanese nuclear plant as a human rights violation. France later provides satellite evidence of Korea's using Japanese infrastructure to develop nuclear weapons to the United Nations in 2019.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan Europe's dying economy is further worsened when Korea invades and occupies the western United States, disabling all electronic devices using an electromagnetic pulse detonated from a space satellite. The President of the United States claims that he has received official communications from America's European allies, and they have all pledged their aid to America, but due to global economic conditions it could take months or even years before their assistance arrived.Homefront: The Voice of Freedom After the desperate war against the Korean occupation in the United States reaches a likely turning point over two years of brutal conflict and bloodshed culminating in the Battle of San Francisco, the E.U. Defense Council finally calls an emergency meeting to consider honoring its long-standing alliance with America once more and "debate support" for the U.S. ''Revolution'' Timeline Sometime after the Philadelphia Uprising, Europe was threatened by a possible KPA invasion and NATO prepared for a first strike against the KPA in America. The European nations feared that the KPA will conquer them. So, NATO planned on destroying the KPA's APEX satellite network, in order to disable the KPA's APEX weaponry and allowing a massive NATO force to invade America. However, NATO cannot risk using its own ICBMs from Europe to destroy the APEX network in fear of triggering a nuclear war, and instead trying to launch a missile from within KPA territory. Lisa Burnel mentions that "Things are bad in Europe", implying that the North Korean attempted invasion of Europe caused a massive panic, thus causing a turmoil in Europe. European Union members *United Kingdom (Unknown) *France *Poland *Germany *Italy *Spain *Belgium *Netherlands *Luxembourg *Greece *Czech Republic *Denmark *Romania *Hungary *Bulgaria *Austria *Ireland *Portugal *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania *Finland *Sweden *Slovakia *Slovenia *Croatia *Cyprus *Malta Sources de:Europäische Union Category:Homefront factions